Perfect Night
by Permanent Rose
Summary: Pure fluff :D One shots following each cannon couple's idea of a perfect night.
1. Esme and Carlisle

I just love Esme. I wish I could find some more stories about her. Like the summary said, this is basically pure Esme and Carlisle fluff :)

Perfect Night

**Esme's POV:**

I vigorously scrubbed at the bright red stain that had spread across my once white counter top. Emmett's 'science project' had gotten a bit out of hand, and guess who got to clean it up? It was times like these that I felt like a mother.

The stain was not coming out. It looked as though the counter top was going to need to be replaced. I sighed, deciding to think about it later.

A moment later, I heard my 'children' clamor down the steps. They headed for the front door, but I beat them there.

"And where do you think you're going?" I stood in front of the doorway, blocking their way.

"Hunting," replied Emmett. "And since when do we need to tell you everything we do, _Mom_?"

I smiled. "Because I worry about my babies." I ruffled Emmett's hair, causing him to scowl. "Is Edward going with you?"

"Nope," said Alice. "And I'll give you one guess to where he is."

Bella was the best thing that had happened to Edward, but in all truthfulness, ever since him and Bella had become so close, I'd been seeing less and less of him. And I missed that. Edward was my first baby. I couldn't wait until Bella became a vampire (though this was an opinion I left unvoiced) and became a permanent member of the family.

I turned to face the rest of my children. "Be back by tomorrow and stay together. Jasper, you're going to need a heavier coat than that. It's cold outside."

"Can we go now?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Ye—wait. Rosalie, you have a smudge of mascara on your cheek. Let me try to get it off." Rosalie shrieked as I licked my finger and tried to wipe it off her cheek.

"All right, you can go now," I told them.

Alice came over to give me a hug. I happily wrapped my arms around my smallest daughter.

"Esme, we're vampires. What could possibly go wrong?" Alice whispered in my ear.

She was right, but my maternal instincts kept me worrying.

Alice pulled away and joined her siblings.

"Have fun!" I called as they disappeared into the evening.

I sighed as I returned to the kitchen to finish up my chores. I began to clean the oven. Ever since Bella had begun to spend more time at our house, I had started cooking for her. Cleaning the oven was never a chore I had had to do in the past. I was surprised how dirty the oven had gotten with such little use. I pitied the humans who used their ovens everyday.

Just as I was finishing, I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise. I turned to see Carlisle smiling like an angel.

He swept me into a passionate kiss. I moaned softly as I fell into his embrace. He began to leave a trail of kisses along the base of my neck.

"Ugh. I've got to finish cleaning the oven." My voice came out in an unconvincing whisper.

"Later, Esme," Carlisle breathed, prying the dirty rag from my hand.

He kissed me again, this time lifting me off the floor. He carried me to the couch in the family room, never once breaking the kiss.

I leaned into his broad chest, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed contently. This was my favorite place to be.

"So where is everyone?" Carlisle asked, beginning to stroke my hair.

"Hunting…except for Edward, and you know where he is," I replied, snuggling deeper into Carlisle's arms. I closed my eyes.

"Ah, so we have the house to ourselves," he clarified, his lips touching my ear. I turned my head so I could kiss his mouth again.

After a moment, he broke away. We were both silent for a moment.

"So how was your day?" I asked him.

"Fine, as always," he replied. I knew he loved his job. "And you look like you had a busy day. The house looks spectacular, as always."

I smiled. He kissed me again. Even after more than eighty years of being with Carlisle, I could never grow tired of this.

After a moment, he rose, still holding me. He reached for the remote and turned on the stereo. The dulcet sound of Edward's piano pieces filled the air.

Carlisle held me out at an arm's length. "Would you care to dance, m'lady?" A smiled played at his lips.

"I would be my pleasure, my good sir." I returned the smile.

Carlisle swept me into his arms, and we began to gracefully dance. By the end of the CD, we were barely dancing. Instead, we swayed, arms wrapped tightly around each other. In the darkness of the room, it would've appeared that we were one person instead of two.

As the last song ended, Carlisle scooped me into his arms and placed me back on the couch. We curled up together. I closed my eyes. This was as close to sleep as we ever got. We barely moved, except for when Carlisle would occasionally turn to kiss me or stroke my hair.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms until dawn broke.

"The kids will be coming home soon," Carlisle stated.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, never wanting the moment to end. "We should tell them to go out more often."

Carlisle chuckled. "You're the one always trying keep them so close."

"I know, I know," I said, smiling.

Carlisle sat up. "Edward's coming. He's almost up to the house. Must be getting his change of clothes."

We both got up. Carlisle pressed his lips to mine once more.

"I love you, Esme darling," Carlisle whispered.

"Oh Carlisle, I love you, too."


	2. Rosalie and Emmett

A/N: This was only supposed to be a one shot, but I decided it would be sweet to do a scene between all of the cannon couples.

This is a bit different than my Esme and Carlisle one. It shows the deeper, more complex side of Emmett and Rosalie's relationship, which a lot of people don't write about. I've never written anything from Rosalie's POV before, so forgive me if I'm a bit OOC.

Oh, and I use some very mild language in this chapter. (I try to refrain from using bad language at all costs. I hate it when people swear as much as they breathe) So I'm sorry, but I thought it was fitting for the context.

So let me know what you think. Should I continue and do Alice and Jasper next chapter?

**Rosalie's POV:**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I let out the breath I had been holding for the last forty minutes. I hated English class. It was the only period I didn't have with Emmett. And to make matters worse, I sat in between two of most popular girls in school, Maureen and Abby. They always pretended as though I didn't exist and would lean over me, gossiping and talking about weekend plans. It was all I could do to keep from slapping them.

Today it had been about a party Maureen was hosting this weekend. That only the most _popular _kids were invited to. Not that I would've gone even if I had been invited. I mean seriously, didn't these girls have any manners? I wanted to scream just to make sure I still existed.

I did not want to admit that I was actually jealous. Why would Rosalie Hale, the most gorgeous girl at Forks High, who also happened to have a sexy boyfriend, be jealous? The answer was simple. No matter how daft, rude, or self-absorbed these girls were, they were human. And I envied them to no end for that.

I liked to envision myself human. Of course, Emmett would be human, too. We'd leave this dumpy little town and move somewhere sunny and warm like California or Florida. We'd get married (it would be the most spectacular wedding ever. Even though I had 'married' Emmett countless times, the weddings were never all they could be considering the fact that they could never take place anywhere sunny) and then we'd have lots of babies. Tons of golden haired, blue eyed little babies. I could not understand how my sister-to-be, Bella Swan, could give all that up for the cursed life she was choosing.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Emmett leaning against my locker, looking like a god. My mood lightened considerably. He took my bag from my shoulder like a gentleman should and emptied my books into my locker. When his hands were free, he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his broad shoulder, content to stay there for eternity.

"Let's get going," he whispered only moments later.

I nodded. He entwined his hand with mine as we walked out toward the parking lot. My car was easy to spot. In fact, my BMW M3 sleek red convertible was the most ostentatious car in the entire parking lot. I used to refrain from driving it to school to avoid unnecessary attention, but ever since Bella had come along, we couldn't all fit in Edward's Volvo any longer.

Alice and Jasper appeared in the parking lot a moment later. They filed into the back while Emmett got shot gun. I always drove. I never allowed anyone else to drive my baby.

We arrived at the house shortly. Alice and Jasper immediately hopped out and disappeared into the house. I, however, closed my eyes and leaned against the headrest, glad that it was finally Friday.

A moment later, I felt Emmett's arms slide around my waist. He pulled me into his lap. I sighed contently.

"Tough day?" Emmett asked.

"Let's just say school isn't my favorite place, especially English class," I told him.

"Were those two being bitches again?" Emmett growled.

"Those two are the ultimate bitches. I just wish I could slap them."

"Then why don't you?" said Emmett. "If you won't, then _I _certainly will."

"I wish you could. They'd never know what hit them," I said, tracing the contours of his muscles.

He smiled. "So I was looking through the newspaper, and I saw that there's a drive-in movie at the park tonight. It said they're showing an oldie. What do you say we make it a date?"

I loved it when he got all romantic on me. "I would love to go."

After whipping through our weekend homework (after countless years of high school, the work was so easy I could've done it in my sleep) and watching a chess tournament between Alice and Edward (very entertaining. I was always impossible to guess who would win), Emmett and I left for our date.

We drove my convertible, which was perfect for a drive-in movie, especially on this breezy spring night. As Emmett had said, an old romance was showing, one that I could vaguely remember first showing when I had been human, more than seventy years ago.

I didn't give the movie my full attention as I lay contently in Emmett's arms. I let my mind drift away into a lovely oblivion, forgetting the entire world for a moment. The movie ended all too soon. A happy conclusion, ending in marriage, with children to follow, no doubt. Another reminder of the life I couldn't have.

Emmett immediately sensed my displeasure. "Oh, Rose, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I sighed. I noticed all the other cars were driving away.

We were both silent until the park emptied, making the only visible lights the stars.

Emmett broke the silence. "Rose, I know that this isn't the life you would've chosen for yourself. But think, if you hadn't been changed, then we never would've met. And I know that my life would not be worth it if you weren't part of it. This may not be the perfect way you envisioned your life, but at least we have each other."

If I could've cried, my tears would've flowed openly then. "I've been so selfish," I whispered.

Emmett said nothing, but pulled me closer to him. He rested his cheek in my hair. I snuggled closer to him, turning my face so I could see the brilliant stars.

"I love you, Rose," Emmett whispered.

"I love you, too."

And it was then that I realized my life could not be anymore perfect.


	3. Alice and Jasper

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to post and sorry this chapter is a bit short. Alice and Jasper are HARD to write. I only hope I did them justice.

**Alice's POV:**

I sat, staring out the window into the thick blackness. On the bed beside me, Jasper strummed his guitar softly, playing pointless chords. He stopped after a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, turning to look at me.

He looked especially pale in the dull moonlight. I left my perch by the window and crawled into his arms.

"I was thinking about how much I wanted to do this." I pulled myself up to kiss him.

I felt his lips curve into a smile. He cradled me in his arms. I fit perfectly, like a small child.

"I was also thinking what a shame it is that the malls are not open at night."

Jasper chuckled. "Don't you do enough shopping during the day?"

I pretended to pout.

"I'm sorry, love," Jasper teased. "Would this make it up to you?"

He placed me on my back against the pillows, then brought his body over mine, hovering only a few inches above me. But as he leaned in to kiss me, my mind when blank as vision filled my head. I let out a small gasp.

"What is it, Alice?" asked Jasper, a concerned tone in his voice. He pulled his body away from mine. "What did you see?"

I only smiled cryptically. "You'll find out soon enough."

I hopped off the bed, beckoning Jasper to follow. He cocked his head, slightly confused, but then followed.

The house was silent. Rosalie and Emmett were in their bedroom, Edward was at Bella's, Carlisle was working the night shift, and Esme was off cleaning our already immaculate house.

As we approached the large staircase, I motioned for Jasper to continue down as I waited at the top.

"Ready?" I asked him.

As soon as he saw my grin, he knew what I was about to do. He waited dutifully at the base of the banister.

I hoisted myself up to the top of the banister. I slid down gracefully, landing right in Jasper's arms. I giggled as he placed me on the floor.

I walked over to the downstairs linen closet and grabbed a thick flannel blanket.

"What's that for?" asked Jasper as I lead him toward the front door.

"You'll see."

I quietly opened the door. The warm August air felt pleasant as we stepped out into the night. I reached for Jasper's hand. My small one fit nicely into his large one, like they were somehow sculpted to be together.

The lively sound of chirping crickets filled the summer night. As we walked through the forest, I noticed how the patches of sky were visible through the branches of the trees. The glow of the moon cast an eerie glow around the forest.

"It's beautiful." I stopped to admire the mystical beauty.

"Yes," agreed Jasper, but he was not looking at the forest. He was looking at me.

I smiled at him, and I knew a blush would have risen to my cheeks if I had been human.

Jasper and I were soul mates, in the deepest sense. We had come from different worlds, different times. The only thing that could draw us together was this curse, as Edward called it. Call it fate if you must, but I believed it was even deeper than that. After I had been turned and discovered my power, Jasper was all I could see. Visions of him were relentlessly thrown at me until the day I finally found him. I knew from the first time my sight had allowed me to see him that he was the one meant for me.

"Alice, where are you taking me?" Jasper pretended to be annoyed, but I could tell he was enjoying himself.

"We're almost there," I promised as we continued to snake our way through the thick forest.

Soon, we arrived at the clearing where we would often play baseball. I spread the blanket I had been carrying in the middle of the clearing. I sat down and motioned for Jasper to join me. He did so gladly and scooped me into his arms.

"So Alice. Why are we here, other than the fact that it's a beautiful night?" he murmured into my ear.

"You'll see in a couple of minutes," I told him.

As I predicted, a few minutes later, a shooting star streaked across the sky. Jasper smiled. Before we knew it, the entire sky was filled with countless falling stars.

"A meteor shower?" Jasper whispered, his lips still by my ear. I could tell he was pleased.

I leaned back against his broad chest and turned my face toward the heavens.

"Make a wish," whispered Jasper.

But I didn't need to. I already had everything I could wish for.


	4. Bella and Edward

A/N: So guess what? I pre-ordered Breaking Dawn from and had it shipped to my house. AND IT CAME TODAY! (and to think I was complaining about paying extra for shipping -hehe-) Anyway, I won't give away any spoilers. (because I'm nice and that fact that I'm only on chapter two so there really isn't much to give away.)

And now for our favorite couple, Edward and Bella! This was inspired by a Breaking Dawn quote of the day. Edward: "Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away." This has nothing to do what with how it pertains to the actual book (I wrote this last night before I even knew that borders was going to give me this early surprise) Any similarity is completely coincidental.

**Bella's POV:**

Dinner seemed to be going painfully slow tonight. All that could be heard was the clinking of forks as Charlie and I glared at each other across the table. That was about all we did these days. Charlie had been rather hostile toward me ever since Edward and I had broken the news about our engagement. And now with the wedding only a week away, Charlie was particularly grumpy.

At last dinner ended, and I quickly washed the dishes and headed up to my room. Edward was hunting and would not be back until later tonight. The endless hours ahead of me seemed unbearable.

I picked up my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights, _knowing what Edward would say if he saw me reading it yet again. I flipped through the pages, the familiar words giving me a strange sense of comfort. Though I was going through a particularly hard time right now, it was nice to know that it wasn't quite as terrible as Cathy's predicament. At least not yet.

I soon tired of _Wuthering Heights. _I sighed, trying to think of something to fill the time. I had become much too dependent on Edward. Finally, I decided to pass the time by listening to music. I turned on my CD player, not even remembering what CD was in it. A moment later, the dulcet sound of Edward's piano pieces filled the room. I didn't bother to change it. I leaned back against the bed at as listened to the familiar notes and rhythms. Before I knew, I was fast asleep.

I was having a terrible dream. It was one of those dreams that you know you're dreaming, but no matter how hard you try, you can't seem to get out of it.

It was the day of the wedding, a day I was dreading. As I walked up the aisle arm in arm with Charlie, I heard the harsh whispers of the congregation.

_Getting married only at eighteen…_

_Young marriages never last…_

_I bet she's pregnant. It's the only logical explanation…_

I woke myself up with a shriek.

"Shh, Bella, love. Everything's okay," a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I relaxed as Edward pulled me to his chest, whispering reassurances and stroking my hair.

"Why don't you get into your pajamas, then you can tell me about your dream," Edward suggested.

I nodded and headed for the bathroom, grabbing my bag.

I didn't realize how late it was. The sky (or what could be seen of it behind the clouds) was a dusty black. I had been asleep for longer than I had realized.

I quickly undressed and slipped into my pajamas. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, the whole time thinking that I would not have to bother with all these trivial human things once I was changed.

Edward was waiting for me on my bed, looking like a god. I gladly crawled into his open arms.

"So what were you dreaming about this time? You were shrieking too much for me to make out what you were saying."

I was silent for a moment.

"The wedding," I finally admitted.

He chucked, which surprised me. I had expected him to be irritated.

"It won't be that terrible, love," he promised, beginning to stroke my face.

"That's what you think," I mumbled, barely audible, but Edward heard.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Edward offered and I nodded. "I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

I felt his cold lips hover by my ear as he began to hum my lullaby. I breathed in his lovely scent as I leaned into his chest, trying to fight the impending slumber.

_Soon, _I promised myself. Soon I would be able to stay awake the entire night with Edward.

But that dreadful wedding had to happen first. It seemed so small, compared to eternity, but in reality, I was actually more terrified about the wedding than I was about the transformation.

But it was what Edward wanted. I only wished I could be a few years older.

"But you could be," Edward was constantly reminding me.

But that wasn't an option. I was already physically a year older than Edward.

So with clenched teeth, I decided to go through with it, and I allowed Alice to take charge of the wedding. Nightmare in the making.

I felt Edward's arms pull me closer. He continued humming, reminding me that he had offered to sing to keep the bad dreams away.

So I allowed myself to let go, to lose myself, if only for a moment.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered.

"I love you, too."

And really, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
